


Spring after Winter

by ThHaruKato



Category: fugou keiji balance unlimited
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThHaruKato/pseuds/ThHaruKato
Summary: This is gonna be a series of Haru's and Daisuke life as lovers
Relationships: Kanbe Daisuke & Katou Haru, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic and English is not my native language so I hope you don't mind the if I miss spells any word.

Haru has gotten to trouble yet again the difference this time is Haru was chasing after a murderer himself leaving Daisuke behind and how Haru had regret it now. Haru was confidence to catch this murderer himself but he was knock out when fighting the murder despite learning Judo he was outnumbered which was a suprise for Haru. He thought the murder was alone but to his suprised there was another one.

Meanwhile on the other hand Daisuke is panicking , his expression didn't say he's worried at all though his inner thoughts say otherwise. 

" HEUSC search every video surveillance around here and figure out where Haru went to " 

Daisuke was worry despite only being with Haru's partner for 6 months he knows well how careless Haru can be . He might be skilled at fighting and he is not dumb either but sometimes Haru did the foolish things. Haru didn't have to run after the murder , Daisuke has countless of ways to find and capture that murder . 

"Sir Haru was last seen in the abandoned factory near the xxx street around here , He was knocked out by the two murderers " 

Daisuke was suprised , there was 2 of them and they thought there was only one . They were careless. 

" Sir a video from an unknown source is being sent to you , should I play it?" Daisuke has a bad feeling about this. 

" Play it " 

The video was known shown , there were two guys and Haru. He was unconscious but he seems to be fine. Daisuke sigh in relief , he seems to be fine . Daisuke swears if anything were to happen to Haru he would blame himself over and over again and then kill those bastard whatever it takes even if he have to face the law itself. That's just how important Haru is to him. 

Without realising it Haru had already become a special existence to Daisuke. Daisuke life was luxurious one might say , he has it all money , fame and looks but despite having all that he felt empty until he met Haru. Sure their first meeting wasn't the best one might say their meeting was the worst but since he met Haru that void was somehow fill. 

For the first time in years he felt as though he was a alive , Haru was something money itself couldn't buy. He was some treasure no amount of riches could afford and well to say is that what made Daisuke fall in love with Haru. 

" so here's the Deal Mr. Kanbe " The man in the video said , it was the one they were chasing after the murderer. 

" As you can see we've got your partner here so I want you and only you no police or whatever to bring us 400 million yen on twelve o'clock sharp and I want you to have a transport for us to leave from here and if you could a fake id and passport to get away from Japan if you don't let's just say I can't guarantee his safety " 

Then the video stops. This was their plan all along Daisuke thought , that's why he thought he was odd for them to find the murder this fast turn out it was a trap. Getting Haru as hostage was the plan all along. 

" HEUSC I need you to... " 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Haru's eyes fluttered open , the first thing he felt was a headache well of course seeing someone hit him in the head. He tried to move his arms , he couldn't he was tied down.

" well I see you're awake inspector Kaito " 

Haru looked up to find the murder he was chasing smirking. All the events before flashed back to his head , Haru gritted his teeth. 

" I don't know what you're gonna do to me but whatever you're planning will not work " Haru said.

" oh but I think it will most likely work though inspector Kato ," The voice came from behind him , before Haru was able to see who is it. The person was already holding a knife infront of Haru's neck. The person was the one who knocked him out , the murderer's partner.

" You see our goal was to get money and a way out of this country from your partner mr. Daisuke Kanbe and I think he'll likely came seeing how much he cares about his partner here ," The man was now moving his knife closer to Haru knife , cutting not too deep to Haru's neck but it did manage to leave a cut.

The man licked the blood which was from Haru's cut. Haru was in pure terror , sure he has been in all sorts of dangerous situation before but this was his first time to be a hostage and his only hope was Daisuke. Haru at first didn't trust Daisuke but as time goes Daisuke proven himself worthy of being Haru's partner. Sure they still fight sometimes but it's just the way they are. Without realising it something grew inside Haru a feeling he sure he will never have towards Daisuke , Love.

" Your blood is sweet inspector , how about we get to know one another ," The man licked Haru's ear which was one of Haru's sensitive spot. It felt so disgusting. 

" Oi stop he's our ticket out from here ," The other man said. 

" bohoo you never let me have any fun ,but don't worry inspector we're gonna have lots of fun and by we I mean me. I'm gonna break you ," the man whisper in Haru's ear sending a chill to his spine. 

" You see inspector we have no intend of letting you go afterall you're our ticket to get quick cash ," The man infront of Haru said smiling. 

" Damn You ! " Haru was sure Daisuke wouldn't be that stupid to believe them. The man behind Haru slipped his hand under Haru's shirt. Haru was about to shout when the man again put the knife infront of Haru's neck .

" You see we aren't afraid to kill you here and send pieces of you to Daisuke wouldn't it be fun ," Haru was sick , he could vomit everything inside his stomach now. The man was now touching Haru bare skin , from his stomach to his chest and now... 

"ah~ " Haru would have punch him if his hands wasn't tied that man was now touching and pinching his nipples. 

" You've got a wonderful body inspector ," The man licked Haru's ear once more , Haru was now in the edge of crying. 

Help me Daisuke 

Boom! Boom! 

A smoke bomb was thrown from the outside. Haru was relieved the man was now standing up and walking away from Haru. Then he heard a gun shot , ah Haru was scared , his trauma was coming back. 

Daisuke 

He could only call out one name and as magic Daisuke appread infornt of Haru. 

" Inspector Kato are you okay ? " Daisuke was now trying to release Haru from the rope that tied him. 

" Inspector Kato ! " Haru's mind goes blank he couldn't hear anything , he was empty for once he felt as the world stop.

" Haru God damnit Haru if you ever run off again without me I swear to God I'll put a collar on you and locked you up in a cage where no one could ever found you except me !" Haru was regain his senses , He look at Daisuke , it's really Daisuke. 

" Haru are you alright ?" Daisuke voice soften as he see Haru has regain his senses. Haru start sobbing and crying. It was so rare no it was the first time Daisuke sees this part of Haru. Daisuke then pull Haru to a passionate kiss which Haru suprisingly kiss back. Daisuke took the lead he dance around with Haru's tounge and exploring every part of Haru's mouth. Both pull away to catch some air. 

" Hey Daisuke what am I to you ?" Haru ask then fainted. Daisuke manage to catch Haru's body. 

" Good he's just unconscious " 

Daisuke sees the cut on Haru's neck and was now furious. 

" Those fuckers " 

To be honest Daisuke was not one to say such harsh words but this time they had cross the line by touching something that is his. Daisuke decided to deal with them later and he's only priority was now bringing Haru to safety. The smoke started to fade away , Daisuke could now see both the murderer's was laying on the ground , their legs was shot as well as their hands. Their guns was now too far for them to reach. Then Division one was running to him. 

" How is Haru senpai ?" Ryo Hoshino ask. 

" Don't worry he's just unconscious , I'll bring him to the hospital ," Daisuke said calmly before he could go he glare at both the murderers . 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Haru regain his consciousness and look around and the first thing he sees was Daisuke. He tried to sit and Daisuke immediately help him. 

" Where am I ? " Haru ask he's mind still trying to remember what happen. 

" The hospital ," Daisuke answers not taking his eyes off Haru. yes they were now in one of the Kanbe's hospital which Daisuke bought a while ago after finding out Haru was taken by the murderer. 

" Inspector Kato what happen when you were with them ?" Daisuke ask Haru eye's widen and for a second turn back to normal. 

" Nothing happen kanbe ," Haru didn't look at Daisuke he was facing the other way. Daisuke knows he was lying well anyone could Haru's voice was cracking and he knew Haru was trying to held his tears from breaking out. 

" Haru I'll ask again and answer me truthfully what happen back there?" Daisuke voice was stern and cold and dominating , Haru flinch. Haru turn his head back where his eyes met Daisuke and Daisuke swears he would kill those murderer. Haru was crying , Daisuke pull him into a hug. 

" Daisuke it felt so disgusting , he touch lick my ear and touch my body I feel helpless ," Daisuke could feel Haru's tears his shirt was wet cause of them but he didn't mind it was Haru's after all. Daisuke pull apart from the hug and cup Haru's face he wipe away the tears from his eyes. 

" Haru listen you ask me what are you to me well Haru you're something special to me a very very important person to me , someone I want to spend my whole life with so Haru Kato would you like to be my boyfriend ?" Daisuke ask and Haru swears his heart was beating so fast he was afraid Daisuke could hear it. Haru wipes his tears away and smile , the brightest smile he have shown today no maybe in his entire life. 

" Yes Daisuke Kanbe I want to be your boyfriend ,"Daisuke feels like spring has come to his winter world when he hears Haru's answer. Daisuke took out a ring from his pocket and put in Haru's finger. He took off the gloves he was wearing and show. Haru he was wearing the same ring he gave Haru. 

" This rings prove you're mind Haru ," Daisuke kiss Haru's hand and Haru smile it was the happiest day of his life. 

after a while Haru was asleep again cause Daisuke ask him to rest. He go out of Haru's room. 

" HEUSC make sure they die ," Daisuke expression become dark of course he wasn't gonna let anyone who touch something that his to live.


	2. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smile on their face was what Suzue enjoyed the most

There was a sweet sound of piano playing in the background , it was faint but Haru could hear it clearly as though he was near it. Haru eyes open slowly , he tried to sit up. Looking around he knew this Daisuke room , he's been here a couple of times even before being lovers which was only a couple of days ago. It was weird last time Haru remember he was in the hospital but now he's in Daisuke room sleeping on his velvet colour bed which he doubt he could even buy. 

Haru get up , there was a body mirror in Daisuke room. He look at himself he was only wearing an oversize shirt and boxer. The question was who's shirt is ? Haru sniff the shirt like puppy , he put both of the long sleeves which his hands were hidden in over his face. This smell he knew it was Daisuke's , the only one he knew with this smell is his lover. Haru didn't know if the smell was a custom parfume Daisuke bought or just his natural smell. Either way he like it after all it was Daisuke's smell , it helps Haru to relax.

Haru proceed to walk , the Kanbe's mansion is huge and Haru didn't remember each part of it so he just follow the sound of the piano until he arrived in a room that looks like probably the music room. In the middle of it there was piano and Daisuke was playing it beautifully one might say. Haru approaches Daisuke. When Haru was close Daisuke stop playing and look at Haru. He smile softly probably Haru was the only one who could put that smile on Daisuke face. 

Daisuke got up and walk towards Haru and put his hand around Haru's waist and Haru place both of his hands on Daisuke shoulder. Despite being taller Haru's body was smaller than Daisuke . They both look into each other eyes , enjoying the moment they had. 

" You look better ," Daisuke was the first to broke the silent , Haru smile. 

" There was nothing wrong with me in the first place , you're the one who insisted me to stay for at least a week in the hospital and now you brought me to your mansion ," Haru pouted , he liked how Daisuke cared about him but this time he's was being overprotective. Daisuke chuckled at how cute his boyfriend is.

" If I didn't brought you to my home I think you'll run away from the hospital at some point ," well Daisuke wasn't wrong after 3 days in the hospital Haru did intend to run away from the hospital. 

" I hate that part of you ," Haru scoffed. Daisuke just smile. 

" You mean the part that I can completely read you like an open book ," Haru pouted again. 

" You're quite good at playing the piano ," Haru try to change the subject. Daisuke and Haru walk to the middle of the room where the piano was. Daisuke touch the piano gently. 

" In my family being able to play a piano is a must ," Daisuke says looking down at the piano. 

" I've been playing it for almost 22 years , I started learning it when I was five years old same goes for Suzue ," Daisuke continue his words. 

" How about you Haru , Can you play the piano or is there any instruments you could play ?" Daisuke ask , he wanted to know more about Haru afterall they are lovers now. Haru touch his chin a sign he was thinking. 

" I did try to learn the piano but my fingers are just to stiff so I give up ," Haru scratching the back of his head. Daisuke was about to say something but Haru continue his sentence.

" But I could play that ," Haru pointed out to a violin. Daisuke was suprised , looks like there's still more to find out about Haru well they'll just take it slow after all they still got a lot of time. 

" You amaze me Haru you say you couldn't play the piano cause your fingers was stiff but on the other hand you play the violin ," of course it was weird if you were playing the piano yang fingers would have to be flexible to move around elegantly through out the keys same goes for the violin. 

" Well I find it weird too ," Haru smiles.

" So mr. Katou how about a duet ?" Daisuke over Haru just chuckled. 

" You're asking an old man to play a violin ?" 

" Last time I checked there was many violinist much older than you Haru and If you look way too young for your age ," well it's true Haru was 30 years old now but he's face shows otherwise he looks like a man in his 20's or maybe younger.

" well guess I can't help it ," Haru walks through the violin and pick it up. 

" So mr. Kanbe what's song would you like to play , oh and remember I haven't picked up a violin in 10 years I might be rusty " Daisuke just smirk , the type of smirk that Haru hates. 

" Oh don't worry about that Mr. Katou , how about playing piano concerto number 3 by Sergei Vasilievich Rachmaninoff ," Haru has his mouth hanging open. 

" That's a hard piece of classic music , you like to torture me don't you Daisuke and here I thought you love me ," Haru pouted again and still Daisuke found it cute every time. 

" Oh darling of course I love you I'll scream to the whole world if I have to ," Daisuke was being cheesy but Haru couldn't help but blush. 

" Fine let's just begin mr. Kanbe ," Haru already in his position to play. They started playing , it was beautiful. Daisuke skills were of course great after all he did learn piano for over 20 years but Daisuke was suprised by Haru. Haru said it has been 10 years since he played the violin but it doesn't looks like his skills has gone rusty at all. Despite the piece they were playing was hard Haru doesn't seem to struggle at all. Daisuke smiles really Haru was a blessing to him. To say even if all the fortune in the world combine , it's still not enough to afford Haru.

Suzue was peaking through the door when she heard a beautiful melody playing and to her surprise it was Daisuke and Haru having a duet. Suzue smile , it was far the most beautiful play she ever heard. Her brother and Haru was playing astoundingly , she enjoyed the song but what she really enjoyed was the smile on Daisuke's and Haru's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I finish another chapter , I hope you like it


	3. Realationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashame to say that I started this chapter on June 22nd and only finish it today   
> English isn't my native languange so please excuse me for the wrong grammars and mispelled.

Well Haru recover after a few days , no one visited him cause Daisuke already inform them that Haru was gonna stayed at his home and recover there so he won't run away. Everyone thought it wasn't strange , Haru and Daisuke didn't have a good relationship at first but as time goes they were the best team out there. They still fight occasionally but it isn't something new to anyone in their division at the very least. 

The days goes normally as Haru gets back to work , Haru still nags a lot at Daisuke for carelessly using his money and Daisuke being Daisuke ignore him. Nothing new well maybe not , They notice something different between them. Like how Daisuke would smile softly at how Haru nags at him and how Haru would always laugh around Daisuke. For God sake they notice how Haru and Daisuke would stare at one another for a brief second and then got back to work. 

And this days Daisuke always bought something for Haru , like how Daisuke bought a company which produce one of Haru's favourite sweets of course which resulted in Haru's nagging at him but at the very end Haru just sigh and say ' Thank you ' with a sweet smile. They were suprised , Haru thanking Daisuke ?! it would be the last thing on everyone's mind. Plus Haru and Daisuke would always go home together that made them more suspicious of Haru's and Daisuke's relationship.

Well Haru and Daisuke was focused on work and themselves forgot to tell the others that they're now lovers and the fact Haru was now living at Daisuke's manor. At first Haru rejected the offer but Daisuke couldn't stop bothering Haru about it. In the end Haru actually move in with Daisuke. Of course they haven't told anyone about that . So far only Suzue knew of Haru and Daisuke being lovers.

" Hey why is Daisuke staring at Haru ? " Saeki ask to Kamei. Kamei just shakes his head. 

" I don't know , they even start calling each other by their first names " 

Well Daisuke and Haru didn't intend to hide their relationship , they were very open about it but the fact no one knew they were now lovers would be because the fact they were busy with cases. No one would dare to ask too cause they weren't brave enough or just shy. 

" They went home together everyday and Haru seems to get enough sleep and not over working this days ," Saeki said while glancing at Haru. 

" I know and it's not like Haru at all plus did you see his fingers there was a ring on it ," Kamei said almost shouting but Daisuke and Haru was too focus on their work  
neither of them really listen or pay attention. Daisuke was wearing gloves so no one knew Daisuke was wearing the same ring as Haru.

" You don't think their in a relationship do you ?" Saeki ask quietly 

" Well logically speaking I don't think those two will ever become lovers but then again those two relationship was never in the sense of logic ," Kamei answers. Both of them sigh. 

" Well then we'll be off ," Haru said and everyone look at him and said good luck or be careful to him. 

" please took care of him for me Kambe ," the chief of the division said. 

" gladly " 

" huh , why would I be taken care of someone younger than me , I'm two years older than him for God sake ," Haru complain. 

" Probably because the fact you couldn't take care of yourself inspector Katou ," Daisuke smirks .

" I could take care of myself thank you Kanbe " 

" your past actions said other wise inspector Katou " 

" whatever let's just get going , you asshole ," Haru then walks out holding Daisuke hands and Daisuke just smile. Meanwhile the whole division just stares. 

" Did they really just flirt infront of us ? and did Haru just hold Daisuke hand !" 

those are probably the thoughts going on in their heads. Back to Daisuke and Haru , they were fighting like always.

" You jerk I can take care of myself ," Haru said pouting. Daisuke this time was walking beside Haru holding hands. Daisuke chuckled , he found Haru cute every time. 

" Haru you couldn't , you overwork yourself and you risk your life for the stupidest things " 

" Huh fighting for justice is not a stupid thing ," Haru complain again. 

" Well if it kills you it's stupid ," Daisuke said coldly , he wanted Haru to understand it isn't good for Haru to always put his life in danger. Haru shrugged , it's been a long time since he heard Daisuke talk in such cold tone. Daisuke glance at Haru who was suddenly quite , he smile. 

" Besides that don't you think you should be punished Haru ," Daisuke smirk , they stopped walking . Haru was confused . 

" Huh why ? What did I do wrong ?" Daisuke still has that smirk on his face and Haru swears nothing ever come good for him if Daisuke smirks. 

" I mean you called me an asshole , that isn't nice at all "

" huh it isn't the first time I called you that why are you being so over dramatic " 

Daisuke put his hands on Haru waist and pull him closer , their face was inches away. Haru blushed and Daisuke can't help but find that cute , well he found everything about Haru either cute , beautiful or amazing. 

" Let go of me you asshole !" Haru said , Daisuke frowns and then grab one of the cheeks of Haru's butt and squeeze it. Haru almost let out a shout , almost . He was now blushing more heavily then before. 

" Now now that isn't a nice name for your lover isn't it Haru ," Daisuke said playfully , seeing Haru with his cheeks red. 

" You called my name so sweetly when in bed though when I ... ," Daisuke words was stopped when Haru put both of his hands of on Daisuke's mouth. Then suddenly he felt a wet sensation on his hands , Daisuke licked Haru's hand. Haru then pulled his hands back. 

" Jerk... ," Haru said quietly. Daisuke just smile.

" C'mon Haru call my name , you know what it is don't you ," Daisuke whisper in Haru's ear which sends chills to his spine. 

" We're in the hallway " 

" It's okay this hallway is always empty anyways ," Daisuke said. Haru hesitate but Daisuke squeeze his butt one more time and again this time Haru almost moan. 

" What's my name Haru ?" Daisuke whisper seductively in Haru's ears then nibbles them. While his hands was playing with Haru's butt , giving messages.

" Daisuke ," Haru finally said , his legs almost run out of energy and Daisuke is the one helping him standing right now. Daisuke smile and then kiss Haru passionately , his tounge in Haru's mouth , exploring every part of his mouth and dancing around with Haru's tounge. They then pull away to get some air. Haru was painting , his cheeks was red and eyes was teary. Daisuke then attack Haru's neck , licking it and biting it living hickeys. Haru was too tired to even stop Daisuke right now. 

" Good job darling ," Daisuke smirk and Haru glared at him. 

" You're a jerk you know that ," Haru said piss and Daisuke just chuckle. 

" I know but you love me anyway , so let's get going ," Daisuke. Haru snorted hearing that proceed to walk together with Daisuke.

They arrive at the crime scene , there was a crowd , the police was standby. They went over and saw Hoshino and other members of the the first divison was already there. Hoshino saw Haru and Daisuke together and let out a bitter expression. He doesn’t like Daisuke getting close to Haru , he was jealous. How come daisuke who knew Haru for a short while already gotten the walls in Haru’s heart broken while he knew Haru longer was always pushed away. No Hoshino doesn’t like Daisuke Kanbe.

“ So Hoshino what’s the status ?” Haru ask while looking at the dead body and taken out his gloves to wear , he wanted to inspect the body closer. Kneeling down he look at the wound on the body.

“ Dead was predicted around an hour ago , thrown away here found away by the citizen .” Hoshino said , Daisuke and Haru was assigned to work together with the first division to capture a murderer.

“ This make it the seven one ,” Haru said annoyed and Hoshino nodded , it was the seven body they found this month.

“ I’ll like HEUSC to look at the CCTV around here and see if there’s anyone suspicious lurking around here “

“ That will be much appreciated thanks Daisuke ,” Haru smiled and Hoshino was shock shice when has they called each other first name. 

Tsk 

Hoshino doesn’t like it , Hoshino irritate expression goes unnoticed by Haru who was still focus on the body but it didn’t get unnoticed by Daisuke. Seeing Hoshino’s expression made Daisuke smirk , he doesn’t like the latter , always trying to get to Haru. Daisuke made note Hoshino couldn’t take the hint that Haru is his and only his. Hoshino saw Daisuke’s smirk just got more annoyed.

“ I think he was stab at least ten times , the wound look too deep to be only stab once plus I think he was poison before being stab so I think he died first then the suspect stab him , “ Haru said and Daisuke raised one of his eye brows.

“ There’s a foam in his mouth- ,” Haru point out.

“ My hunch is he’s been fed the poison little by little for quite sometime ,” Haru continued.

“ What does he like to eat or drink ?” Haru ask 

“ From the information I have he liked to drink wine , he doesn’t have a specific favourite food but he is taking medicine from his own personal doctor , “ Daisuke inform after asking HEUSC.

“ What kind of medicine ?”

“ I think it’s traditional herbs ,” Daisuke answered.

“ Hoshino could you go to his residence and search for the medicine and please get the body to be autopsy asap , I want to know if my hunch is right “ 

Hoshino nodded and ask a couple of his people to get the body to be autopsy and the others went to search for the medicine. Haru sigh , he stand up and remove his gloves. To Hoshino surprise he saw a golden ring on Haru’s finger which he missed see before. Hoshino was going to ask about the ring before Daisuke interrupted.

“ How about we head back and wait for the result ,” Daisuke took off his gloves , only to show he was wearing the exact same ring Haru and casually putting one of his arms on Haru’s waist. Haru nodded. 

Hoshino stood there in surprised , Daisuke and Haru was together ? something he failed to accomplished. Daisuke look at Hoshino smirking , he want to show him that Haru was already his so he purposely took off his gloves to show Hoshino their matching ring.

“ Let’s go Haru ,” Daisuke and Haru went out the crime scene and head back to the office.

When they arrive at the office and everybody was shock well not really but they were quite surprised to see Haru and Daisuke holding hands while wearing matching rings. Well I guess that’s answer the questions that have been going on in everybody’s mind.

“ Oh My God Haru ! why didn’t tell me you and Daisuke were together ?” Kamei shouted and Haru look at him confused.

“ We haven’t told you yet ?” Haru ask and Daisuke chuckled. Everybody shake their head.

“ Oh well probably slip our mind so yeah me and Daisuke are dating “

“ Since when ?” Saeki asked curiously.

“ Oh you know the day I got kidnapped ,” Haru was blushing and scratching the back of his head , laughing nervously. The others congrats them.

~

A few hours later Hoshino came with the medicine and Haru took it and sniff it. 

“ This medicine has some quite dangerous herbs which means it’s poisonous,” Haru said and Daisuke was shocked to see Haru knows that.

“ Senpai’s grandma is experts at traditional herbs and taught senpai a thing or two about them ,” Hoshino said to Daisuke which saw Daisuke’s confuse face. Hoshino smirk.

Daisuke wants to punch Hoshino’s face and erase that arrogant look at Hoshino’s face but he try to contain his anger. Daisuke really doesn’t like the latter , he hates the fact that Hoshino knows Haru longer than him and the fact he knows something about Haru that he doesn’t.

“ The doctor will be arreseted and ask question ,” Hoshino said and Haru just nodded.

Haru stayed behind and leave the intergoration to Hoshino cause he had to write reports and Haru was pretty sure the Doctor didn’t do it , seeing how the suspect hasn’t been caught yet. Haru was sure that the killer is a careful and detailed person , and there’s no way he was gonna make gonna a stupid mistake like leaving obvious evidence behind , the doctor is either buddy or only being used as his black goat.

Took a while to finish his report , Haru look at the clock it was almost 10 p.m . The others probably already went home. There was only Haru and Daisuke in the office. Haru look at Daisuke. Daisuke was sitting beside him. 

“ Why are you sulking ?” Haru ask Daisuke. He noticed Daisuke’s mood has been off since they went to the crime scene. Haru went over to Daisuke and Daisuke pull Haru so Haru was now sitting on Daisuke’s lap. 

“ Sometimes I wondered is your obliviousness a blessing or a curse ,” Daisuke murmered.

“ huh?” Haru looks at Daisuke confuse , Daisuke just smiled and shake his head.

“ Nothing I’m just tired of you only focusing on your work and not me “ Haru smiled hearing that and hug Daisuke. Daisuke was pleased by it and interwind their hands together , showing off their couple ring.

“ It was a nice day ,we told the others about our relationship . That being said why did you suddenly took off your gloves ?” Haru ask and Daisuke just smiled.

“ No reason I just felt like it and good thing too , the others finally know we’re lovers ,’’ Daisuke lied , he took off his gloves just to show Hoshino Haru was already his.

“ I guess we’re both too busy with work ,” Haru chuckled. They looked at one another and finally kiss.


	4. End of Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many months has it been 1 or two probably :)  
> Like usual English isn't my native language so please forgive me for my wrong spellings and incorrect grammar but I do hope you enjoy reading

The serial killer case has been on going for a while now. Both Daisuke and Haru worked with Hoshino to solve it , so far they manage to find both the culprit and his motive for killing. The killer’s name is Itsuki a 30 year old man , his motive for killing is simply because he is a psychopath and enjoy torturing people. The victim he targeted seems to be the ones he had work under before , his ex bosses that annoys him. So currently both Haru , Daisuke and Hoshino seems to investigate the people he has work for , as they were likely the next killer target. 

Haru and Daisuke is currently at home in the living room with some paper scatter here and there which have data and information of Itsuki. He use to be a normal guy but they haven’t found what made him snap or finally give in to his psychopathic desire. To be honest Haru has already had enough of this guy , his last victim was cut into pieces and was send to the police , Haru which saw those body pieces almost threw up if not for Daisuke which quickly cover his eyes. 

It’s already quite late at night and tomorrow both Haru and Daisuke still have work. Daisuke look at his lover tired eyes , there were bags under them. Since Haru agreed to be Daisuke’s boyfriend , Daisuke always makes sure that Haru eats and rest enough but since this case has started both of them had been quite busy especially Haru. Haru often wakes up in the middle of the night to continue looking at the data and to say the least Daisuke wasn’t happy at all to see this. 

“ Haru it’s late , let’s head to bed “ Daisuke said while caressing Haru’s hair. Haru shakes his head. 

“ I don’t want to “ Haru spoke in a gentel voice and then he yawns. Daisuke sighs.

“ Haru bed now .” Daisuke said in a more stern tone , more like a command. Haru flinch when he heard that and grumbles like an angry kitten and finally nods his head. Daisuke just smile and picks up Haru in a bridal style , Haru was flustered. 

“ woah what are you doing , put me down Daisuke “ Haru was red to his ear , as much as he loved being pampered once in a while by Daisuke , he is still a man and being carried like this is kindda embarrassing for him. 

“ Nope let’s take a bath and then sleep”

“ I’m heavy put me down “ 

“ You’re not heavy at all , it feels like I’m carrying a kitten “ Daisuke smiled and Haru cheeks grew redder as he lover indirectly said that Haru looks like a kitten. 

They took a nice relaxing bath in the bath tub and stay there for a while , Haru was leaning to Daisuke who sat behind him. Though to say Daisuke was shorter than Haru his built was more bigger and muscular than Haru who leans to be more slim , not as slim as a women bust slimmer than most man. Haru figures it’s all thanks to Daisuke’s hobby which is boxing though he himself did learn Judo it didn’t quite help him get muscles like Daisuke did. 

They sit in the bath tub a while , no words was said. Both of them were enjoying their peaceful moment. One of their hands was intertwined , the rings seems to be sparkling and they both smile at that. They dried their hands , specifically Daisuke Dried both his and Haru’s. Haru was okay with it , it felt quite nice to have someone taking care of him even though he is younger. They both decided to sleep , they cuddled. 

Haru was the first one to went to dream land , Daisuke look at his lover. He tighten his grip on Haru and HAru snuggled closer to Daisuke. Daisuke let out a small chuckle , he found that it seems like Haru sleeps more soundly in his embrace and then he fall asleep too. 

Next morning at work as usual they both when to work together , and occasionally Daisuke and Hoshino would start a staring contest , glaring at one another. When this happen the other officer would step back , feeling intimidated by the aura that Hoshino and Daisuke gives out. And of course Haru being Haru is oblivious to it , though he is the reason all of this happening. 

“ We found 3 more people the killer has worked from ,” Hoshino informed. 

“ Seems like he worked for a lot of people , so far he had killed 8 people and they were all his ex bosses adding those 3 people , he had worked for 11 people ,” Haru was surprised . Hoshino and Daisuke nodded. 

“ Let’s visit those three people and gather them at one place “ Daisuke suggested. 

“ Should we use one of them as bait to lure the killer ?” Hoshino spoke.

“ umm let’s gather them first then planned our next step .” Haru was against this , he feared that something worst could happen when they use one of them was used as bait but logically speaking it is the most effective way to lure the killer. 

The first out of the three bosses they visited was a man in his forty , he’s owns a ware house and the killer had worked for him about 1 year before he was fired because of a mistake he did , the boss come with them without much protest knowing that his life is in danger. The second one they visited was a spoiled high school student , the killer was hired as a bodyguard for the high school student before he quit because he can’t tolerate anymore of the child’s behaviour. Haru had guess the student is the most likely for the next target because of how he used to treated the killer. 

He came without much struggle either , the kid’s name was Hiro. Both of his parents was in another country. Now the last person they visited was an old lady , she opened a small fruit stall in the market. The killer worked the longest with her , about 3 years before he quits. Haru was suspicious as why he suddenly stops , there was no reason for him to quit. From the info he got the killer and the old lady has the most good relationship from all of the other bosses he had worked with her. 

What made it more suspicious was how the old lady was so scared when he saw Haru , Daisuke and Hoshino came introducing as a police officer. The lady suddenly started to scream and say ‘ she didn’t know anything ‘ , that was super weird cause neither of them has even ask her anything. They then know this lady know something. The old lady was stubborn and keep her lips shut even when she was brought for interrogation , while the two was put somewhere else highly guarded. Luckily after some time talking to Haru she decided to talk after all Haru was good , nice and gentle when it comes to old people and kids , or it’s probably the aura he has which gives out a warm and protective vibes,

“ Itsuki was a good guy , he was diligent at working and nice to others. He suddenly quit because ..” The old lady hesitated but continued. 

“ There was this one customer that was rude and itsuki and the customer had a quarrel. Itsuki was a patient man but that day when I saw in his eyes it was so dark like he could kill someone , I immediately apologize to the rude customer and the customer went away after that Itsuki quit and last night he visited me “ hearing this Haru , Daisuke and Hoshino was surprised. 

“ He wanted to kill me but decided to spare me because of our good relationship “ The old lady finally ends her story. Before Haru , Daisuke or Hoshino could spoke , a man barge into the interrogation room.

“ Hiro is gone ! “

Hiro wanted to went to the bathroom so one of the guard accompanied him but they didn’t come back after a long time so they went to checked but Hiro was gone and the guard was gone. They ran to the bathroom and found the window was opened , the killer came from there. He had been watching their every move from the start. Haru started to panic a little and Daisuke who notice it cups both of Haru cheeks. 

“ Hey it’s gonna be alright “ Haru calmed down hearing those words and Hoshino just tch. 

“ Itsuki has a house near here !” the old lady exclaimed. 

They arrived at the place where the old lady told them without any problem all thanks to Daisuke who asked Suzue to help clear their roads. When they arrived they quietly move in and when they hear a sound of cry they immediately walk toward the sound. It came from one room , they prepare themselves and kick down the floor and with a swift movement Haru restrain the killer and handcuff him. 

“ tch our game of hide and seek is already ending “ The killer said while smirking and Haru looked at him with disgust before letting Hoshino teams took care of the rest. 

Luckily they came in time and Hiro was only slightly injured and brought to the hospital. They contacted the child parents. When the killer walked by Daisuke and Haru , he had spoken something disturbing that made Daisuke’s blood boiled. 

“ Too bad our game ended , I was thinking to made you inspector my next target ,” The killer pointed at Haru. Daisuke pulled Haru to his chest in attempt to hide him from the killer. 

“ I thought it would be fun to made him cry under me and torture him wouldn’t you think so ?” the question was directed at Daisuke and Daisuke glared at him. The killer then laugh loudly like a crazy person.

The case was finally closed after more than a month , Daisuke and Haru was granted a week of holiday for their hard work. Of course Haru being Haru rejected it but after a hot night with Daisuke he didn’t came to work. Poor Haru and his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and this fanfics is inspired by all the fanfics I have read so far


End file.
